degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
K.C.-Jenna Relationship
The relationship between K.C. Guthrie and Jenna Middleton is known as Kenna (K'''.C./'J'''enna'). It began in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Their first relationship began in Heart Like Mine (1), after K.C. decided to break up with Clare Edwards due to his growing attraction towards Jenna, and ended in Tears Dry On Their Own (2) when K.C. did not want to be involved with Jenna's pregnancy or his unborn child. They eventually rekindled their relationship in Halo (2). In their first relationship, the two were sexually active, which resulted in a pregnancy. K.C. did not wish to keep the child, urging her to choose abortion, and broke up with her when she revealed that she was too far along in the pregnancy for an abortion. After a few months apart, K.C. reconciled with Jenna, beginning a second relationship. On April 22, 2011, Jenna gave birth to Tyson Guthrie, though they were unable to handle raising him, so they tearfully decided to put him up for adoption. Their second relationship ended in Lose Yourself (2) due to K.C.'s infidelity with Marisol Lewis while he and Jenna were dating, and since Tyson was no longer in their care, Jenna saw no reason for them to stay together. They have, however, remained polite towards each other after their break-up. Originally, K.C. thought the adoption was a bad idea, and made an attempt to scare the Powells off. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Jenna asks Clare and Alli who they're dating and Clare tells her she's dating K.C. Jenna says that K.C. is cute and mentioned that she was "a total boyfriend stealer" at her previous school. Later, K.C. watches Jenna perform at the Beach Bash and looks as if he's interested in her. In Beat It (2), Jenna is tired of being Dave's "girlfriend", as she was never interested in him to begin with. She confesses this to him when it reaches a boiling point. She pretends that he dumped her so he can keep his cool new reputation while Trish asks her and Clare to join the Power Squad. Jenna does and Clare refuses. Clare and K.C. confront Jenna and Clare tries to comfort her by saying; "You'll find someone someday, Jenna." Jenna looks at K.C. and he smiles. Clare begins to piece it together that K.C. and Jenna are beginning to like each other. In Heart Like Mine (1), K.C. and Clare begin to grow apart as K.C. flirts with Jenna. K.C. falls for Jenna and is persuaded by Coach Carson to dump Clare for her. Believing that the coach had given him valid advice, K.C. does as he is told. In Heart Like Mine (2), K.C. and Jenna begin dating. K.C. begins to feel bad for dumping Clare in such a horrible way. He and Coach Carson bond even more though, and they order a hotel, watching porn all night. The next night, Coach Carson invites him to the hotel, and introduces him to a prostitute Carson ordered. K.C. calls Coach Carson a "pervert" and leaves, eventually reporting him to the school resulting him to get fired. K.C. apologizes to Clare for being so rude, but he ends up staying with Jenna. K.C. admits to Jenna that she was right about the coach and they end up kissing. In Start Me Up, Clare mentions Jenna and K.C. to Alli when she says she wants to go to the mall instead of watching Jenna and K.C. flirt in the cafeteria. In In Your Eyes, Clare wants to become friendly with Jenna and K.C. again, although it mainly seems like a scheme to win K.C. back. When K.C. needs help studying for his final exam in algebra, Clare feels it is the perfect opportunity to start talking, and hanging out again. She offers to tutor K.C., and he agrees to it, appreciating the help. After a few weeks of studying and practicing, Jenna comes to The Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. When Jenna kisses K.C., Clare gets visibly uncomfortable and leaves. Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is now a friend, he should ask to cheat off of her on the final exam. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to cheat off of her. Becoming furious, she makes a snide comments about both Jenna and K.C.. While talking to Clare at The Dot, K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat, which Clare finds ignorant. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting surgery on her eyes to improve her vision so not have to wear glasses anymore, not knowing that Jenna overhears bits and pieces of the conversation between them. After, Clare is confronted by Jenna during gym learning the rumor Jenna tells K.C. about it, and he goes and tells the guys. But, K.C. makes a joke about it and how they may look good on Clare, Jenna gets pissed at him. In gym, K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears his girl, Jenna confront Clare, and he laughs. Also, throughout the day Clare is confronted by Jenna who thinks she's getting a boob job, and tells her that she's too young and that she looks good already, Clare is flabbergasted and doesn't know what she's talking about so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business since she already stole K.C. from her. In Breakaway (2), Jenna is gossiping about Clare's "fake boob" rumor with K.C., Connor, Wesley, and Dave in gym. Clare comes to the gym after her laser eye surgery and shows Alli her eyes, using phrases that further convince Jenna, K.C., Connor, and Wesley that Clare had breast augmentation surgery. In 99 Problems (1), Jenna sees K.C. talking to Coach Armstrong, telling him he should try out for the football. team. K.C. thinks about it, and decides to join. K.C. comes home with another A+ on a test, so his foster dad tells him his curfew has gone up an hour from all of his hard work. Jenna walks over to K.C. at school, noticing a lot of girls are flirting with him. She leads him over by the stairs and starts making out with him, but every time they kiss, his phone starts to ring. Jenna becomes jealous, and once K.C. is done checking his phone, she refuses to let him kiss her again. In 99 Problems (2), K.C. continues to get mysterious text messages. Jenna, while K.C. is away, takes his phone and reads a few of the messages. She then calls the number, and when she realizes it's K.C.'s mom, she hangs up. While walking into class, K.C.'s phone rings from Jenna's bag, and K.C. angrily takes it, explaining that this is why he doesn't trust anyone. Jenna apologizes for snooping, and asks about his mom. K.C. then reveals that she is out of jail, and has been for the last eight months, and that K.C. has been avoiding her all of this time. He then walks off in towards the bus with his teammates. In Better Off Alone (1), Everyone is cheering at the first football game of the season. As the football is thrown and the seconds run out, K.C. manages to catch the game winning touchdown. In the end, Degrassi wins. After the game, K.C. is congratulated by Jenna just as K.C.'s mom appears. In class, K.C. is seen sharpening his pencil. Jenna comes along and says that he didn't answer any of her calls last night. K.C. then explains the whole "mom incident" and how she wants custody of him. Jenna thinks that's good, but K.C. disagrees. The conversation ends when Jenna says he can't ignore his mother for the rest of his life. K.C. and Jenna are at Lisa's house (K.C.'s mom) and they are having dinner. Just when Lisa leaves to get ice cream for K.C. he finds it an excuse to be able to go back to the group home. He rummages through her stuff. He looks at all the cabinets thinking he found pills when really they are for just asprin. K.C. keeps looking and finds alcohol. Jenna disapproves about this and said that it's normal for people to have one bottle of alcohol. K.C. plans on taking the bottle and file false claims against her, stating that she gave it to him. K.C. has just put the bottle in his backpack when his mom comes back. The episode ends with K.C. and Jenna at The Dot talking out the dinner. K.C. wants Jenna to help him lie, but Jenna wants no part in it. K.C. feels betrayed and asks if she's taking his mom's side. K.C. accidentally drops the bottle after Jenna said, "Maybe it's the right side." and leaves. In Better Off Alone (2), K.C., Bianca and Fitz are hungover in a car. Jenna approaches them and talks to K.C. about his mom, telling him that if he is not careful, he will end up a loser, just like them. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Jenna eats lunch with K.C. and he tells her how excited he is for her Power Squad calendar shoot. He also says that he likes how Jenna actually eats lunch unlike most of the other girls, but Jenna takes it the wrong way, thinking he called her fat. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Jenna feels that she is too fat too fit in her uniform, and starts taking diet pills. K.C. walks in holding a breakfast sandwich and tells Jenna to take a bite. Then Mrs. Oh walks into the room saying, "No food in class" as the bell rings, so Jenna sits and takes a pill out and swallows it with her sandwich. When the power squad is practicing poses for the calendar, Jenna gets on top, then she panics and demands them to put her down. While they try to, she lets out strange noises of gas and stench. She rushes to the bathroom. That evening, K.C. comes in to give her some pants. She finds it embarrassing, and explains why she was taking diet pills. K.C. says that he loves her body, her arms her shoulders, fingers and neck and the two are implied to have had sex. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Alli thinks Jenna is pregnant when she starts showing symptoms, but she is too worried about her audition for Next Teen Star to take these symptoms seriously. When K.C. fails to be supportive of her potential teen stardom, Jenna gets stage fright and runs off to throw up during the audition. K.C. eventually shows up late and tells her to march in and try again. She successfully wins the judges over, and when she returns home. she decides to take a pregnancy test with Alli by her side. After a long three minutes of waiting, the result is positive and discovered she is pregnant. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Jenna must deal with her biggest fear: being a teen mother. With her parents out of the picture, and only her brother to rely on, she seeks comfort in K.C., only to find out that he expects an abortion. After finding out she is already 20 weeks along, and it is unsafe to abort, K.C. wants nothing to do with the baby. He says "he doesn't need this", ending their relationship, leaving Jenna alone and pregnant. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Jenna asks K.C. whether he's told his mom about the pregnancy yet and he storms off. I think we can take that as a definite 'no’'. K.C. and his mom have been getting along really well since he moved back in with her and they decide to head to Miss Steaks for dinner to celebrate. K.C.'s mom is Jenna's biggest fan and of course, is watching her on Next Teen Star while at the restaurant. After her performance, Jenna reveals that she's pregnant to the live audience and K.C.'s mom knows that it was his and angrily demands that he admit it. K.C. finally confesses that it's his baby, but says he's not ready to be a father. In Halo (1), K.C. tells Drew that he is over Jenna. Later, K.C. approaches Jenna at her locker and asks about the baby. Jenna later receives a shooting star from Chantay, and due to a misunderstanding, thinks that K.C. sent it to her. During lunch hour, Jenna interrupts K.C., Drew, and Jess and takes a seat besides K.C., thanking him for sending the star. K.C. seems to agree with her, and Jenna invites him to her prenatal class. Jess and Drew are surprised that K.C. still cares about Jenna, and when Jenna leave, Drew reminds K.C. that he didn't send her the wishing stars, making K.C. wonder who sent it to Jenna. K.C. fails to show up to the prenatal class. Instead, he is in the cafeteria and tell Drew that him he can't stop thinking about Jenna and how he regrets not showing up. He tells Drew that he still has feelings for Jenna, but he isn't ready to be a father. In Halo (2), K.C. tries to apologize to Jenna for not showing up at the prenatal class, Jenna tells him Sav was a much better partner. K.C. reminds her that Sav isn't the father, and walks away when she begins to ignore him. Later, K.C. runs into Jenna at the bust stop, after they both missed the bus. K.C. asks if Jenna's emotional state is because of hormonal changes, showing that he has read some baby books. Jenna explains her situation about Sav and Holly J., and K.C. consoles her, saying he still loves her and wants to be with her and the baby. They kiss and decide to try and get Holly J. and Sav back together. They hurry to Little Miss Steaks, and convince Holly J.'s boss to let her off work early, so that they can attend Adam's secret party. K.C. lies to Sav and tells him Jenna is in labor in the limo, tricking him into go inside. After, K.C. asks Jenna to dance and says everyone is staring at them because Jenna is beautiful. In The Way We Get By (1), when the basketball game is over Sadie, Dave, K.C., Jenna and Drew are talking about going over to K.C.'s for a party, but Drew doesn't want to go because he doesn't have a girlfriend. After another game, K.C., Jenna, Drew, and his new girlfriend Bianca are talking about going out together. In The Way We Get By (2), Jenna, K.C., Bianca, Drew, Sadie, and Dave are sitting at The Dot. Bianca attempts to make conversation, but ends up getting into a dispute with Jenna and K.C. about Jenna's weight. This results in Bianca walking out with Drew is defending her. Drew calls K.C. and Jenna judgmental and storms out The Dot. In Jesus, Etc. (1), Jenna is focusing all her attention on learning everything she can about babies and K.C. isn’t exactly helping things. He decides that his pregnant girlfriend needs to relax and have some fun skateboarding. She gets surprised knowing that she's pregnant, telling K.C. that she doesn't want that. At their parental class that night K.C. decides to show Jenna that he’s ready for a baby by racing her in a diapering competition. After realizing she can't change her baby’s diaper on time Jenna feels defeated. Noticing that she's upset, the parental teacher tells Jenna and K.C. that they can practice being parents on her 6 year-old boy. Jenna seems excited about babysitting, but K.C. seems less than thrilled. In Jesus, Etc. (2), K.C. and Jenna test their parenting skills by babysitting a boy named Caleb from their pregnancy class teacher, Blair (her son). They think they are ready, but are annoyed by Caleb's irrational behavior. However, they find that not being overprotective of him makes the job easier. The plot ends with Caleb's annoying overbearing mother taking him home, and K.C. and Jenna finally feel like parents. In Drop the World (1), Jenna has her baby shower at K.C.'s house with Alli. Afterwards, Alli and Jenna begin cleaning up and Alli questions K.C.'s commitment to the relationship and baby, which Jenna responds by saying that he has already built the crib and that she let him go play basketball (thinking the crib was built). Alli looks in the corner to see the un-opened crib and makes a smart ass comment. Jenna, freaking out, finds K.C. at Degrassi playing basketball and lectures him on the crib. He says he will finish it and Jenna continues to yell at him. K.C. then tells Jenna off and continues to play basketball. The next day, Jenna comes to his locker with an apology breakfast and tells apologizes for being a "Momzilla". He also apologizes and agrees to finish the crib. He walks away when Alli meets up with Jenna and Jenna tells her how hard K.C. is now working. Alli leaves and Jenna stops Dave and asks him to throw K.C. a bachelor party and to give him "the best night of his life". Dave agrees and walks away, leaving Jenna satisfied. In Drop the World (2), Jenna is at the Spring Fling dance when she suddenly goes into labor, and K.C. later meets her at the hospital after Jenna has their son, Tyson. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Jenna attends the Keke Palmer concert with K.C., Bianca, Drew, Dave, and Sadie. Jenna gives K.C. a look when he calls Sav lucky, but smiles when he says that he is luckier. When Dave asks Jenna and K.C. about their baby, she and K.C. reveal they have the night off and that Lisa Guthrie is babysitting Tyson. In LoveGame, Jenna is feeling overwhelmed with having to take care of Tyson while K.C. can go to school and carry on with his normal life. Jenna is starting to feel abandoned by K.C. when he blows her off to hang out with their friends after school at Above the Dot. Jenna takes Tyson to Above The Dot and tells K.C. he needs to start doing his share when it comes to the baby, so he takes Tyson and goes home. Jenna, however, feels that her baby needs her, and leaves after falling asleep. She goes to K.C.'s apartment and soon falls asleep in his arms. She wakes up the next day to K.C. leaving for school and goes to take a shower. She comes out of the bathroom to ask Lisa which shampoo she should use, and K.C. announces that she can move in with him, his mom with Tyson, She drops the shampoo and hugs them both, crying tears of joy. In What's My Age Again?, once K.C. and Jenna get Tyson to fall asleep, he dives for his jacket and is ready to head out the door. Jenna protests and he ends up staying with her to watch Dancing With The Stars. While Jenna was feeding Tyson, she asked K.C. to grab some diapers from the cupboard. He sees more than one, but decides to lie to Jenna and tells her there's no more. He tells her he'll go get some more and leaves the apartment. He was then seen sitting at Little Miss Steaks watching a basketball game with a bag of diapers on the table. He sees a sign behind Marisol that said there was a job opening as a dishwasher. He asks Marisol about it and she gives him an application. Once home, he tells Jenna about the job and she says she's happy he's going to be making some money for the family. In'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)', K.C. is lying to Jenna about Marisol. The next day at school, K.C. gets Marisol an MP3 player and she kisses him on the cheek. In Lose Yourself (1), Jenna comes back to Degrassi, not knowing of K.C. and Marisol's fling. When Tyson rolls over and falls off the table, Jenna is terrified. She takes Ty to the hospital, worried that he may have gotten a concussion due to the fall. The doctor informs Jenna and K.C. that Tyson is fine, but the situation was reported to Child Services who are now investigating the quality of Jenna and K.C.'s parenting. The episode ends with Jenna and K.C. looking at the doctor, shocked about what they just heard. In Lose Yourself (2), When Jenna and Alli see K.C. and Marisol leaving school together in a car, Dave walks over to them and reveals that K.C. is cheating on Jenna. Jenna later confronts K.C. and he tells her not to jump to conclusions and that he stopped his fling with Marisol, and says that she can't put her guitar down for 2 seconds, Jenna then hits K.C. in the face with her guitar. The next day they almost get into a fight after Jenna asks about adoption, and K.C. disagrees to it. They later talk about putting Tyson up for adoption, Jenna says that their relationship can't work if they can't raise a kid. She later states Tyson is the reason they're still together. In Extraordinary Machine (1), K.C. and Jenna discuss adoption which K.C. refuses and they break up as Jenna thinks about moving in with Alli. K.C. later gives Jenna flowers in an attempt to get back together with her which she turns down. In Extraordinary Machine (2), K.C. plans to sabotage the adoption, which Dave confronts him about and tells him to think about what's best for the baby and not himself. K.C. fixes things with the adoptive parents and gives Tyson up for adoption. Jenna later leaves the apartment and after Jenna leaves K.C. gets upset by telling his mother he loved them both and she tells him love is not always enough. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), K.C. gives Jenna back the box containing the last of Tyson's items, including a hat, a pair of booties, and pictures from Tyson's birth. Jenna cries upon looking at the photos, and decides to write a song about her break up with K.C. to release some of her pent up feelings. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), K.C. overhears Jenna's conversation with Jake Martin about how the song she wrote for the Coffee House was about K.C., and he writes a mean-spirited poem about Jenna in retaliation, comparing Jenna to a monster who "tries to destroy you". Upon realizing the poem is about her, Jenna sits awkwardly in their English class. Later that day at the Coffee House, K.C. arrives and listens to Jenna performs. He later speaks to her about he realized that she needed to perform the song for closure, saying he deserved it. Jenna is surprised that he is being so understanding, and the two shake hands, saying they'll see each other around. In Need You Now (1), K.C. and Jenna are invited to Tyson's Christening, but Jenna does not wish to go when K.C. tells her about it, as she already has plans with Jake to go the mall. Jenna suggests maybe they could go see him another time. K.C. says that he can't show up alone, so Jenna tells him not to go then. In Need You Now (2), K.C. tells Connor that he didn't do an important Chemistry assignment because he went to Tyson's Christening, which causes Jenna to look over at him. He loudly says that their baby is doing great and is living in a great neighborhood. Jenna tells him to cut it out, and he asks her how she can be so selfish. Jenna says he barely helped out after Tyson was born, but K.C. tells her that he is making up for it now, saying that their baby needs them. Jenna yells that they are no longer Tyson's parents, which interrupts class and leaves K.C. without a response. K.C. later talks to his mother about Jenna hating him. The next day, K.C. apologizes to Jenna, saying that if it wasn't for her they'd still be struggling to raise a child. He confesses that it has been hard on him to move on, while it seems easy for Jenna. She reveals that she misses him every day, and K.C. says maybe one day they could visit Doug together, revealing that the Powells changed Tyson's name. Jenna tells him that she doesn't know when she will be ready to see him. When the teacher calls K.C. over, K.C. asks if they'll see each other later, to which Jenna nods her head before leaving. In''' In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Jenna and K.C. both join in on the team to help Clare print an edition of the newspaper. Clare tells Jenna that she got over that "K.C. thing" ages ago, and K.C. looks down at Jenna. In '''In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Jenna and K.C. help Clare to finish the article before the Frostival. At the Frostival, K.C., Jenna, and Connor are playing games in the background. Season 12 In Rusty Cage (2), Jenna is first seen walking up to Connor and K.C. and is told that his father, Kevin is trying to get back into his and his mothers lives. She apologizes and gives her words on the situation. Later on, she meets with K.C. and asks what's going on when she sees his mom in the office. He tells her to say goodbye to Ty for him and tells her that he's leaving to British Columbia early to escape Kevin. The news leaves her shocked, and they embrace in a hug and she begins to cry. Before K.C. and Lisa drive away, she tells Alli, Bianca, Clare, and Connor about the situation, and they all meet him in the front to say goodbye. She joins the group hug with everyone before watching K.C. drive away and returns to class. In Ray of Light (2), K.C. is shown talking to Jenna and Connor in the video yearbook. Degrassi Mini In Ghost of Degrassi Past, they are both in the holiday pageant. K.C. steals Jenna's basketball "Baby Jesus", which gives her the illusion that she is pregnant as Mary. K.C. and Jenna portraying a pregnant Mary and Joseph foreshadows their upcoming pregnancy in season 10. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Heart Like Mine (1) (911) **Break Up: Tears Dry On Their Own (2) (1018) ***Reason: After finding out that Jenna was pregnant, K.C. didn't want to be involved. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Halo (2) (1032) **Broke Up: Lose Yourself (2) (1117) ***Reason: After K.C. cheated on Jenna, and Jenna decided to give Tyson up for adoption, there was no reason for them to stay together. Rival Relationships *K.C.-Clare Relationship *K.C.-Marisol Relationship *K.C.-Jess Friendship *Sav-Jenna Friendship Trivia * K.C. and Jenna lost their virginities to each other between their freshman and sophomore years, resulting in Jenna's pregnancy. *K.C. and Jenna were the fourth of five on-screen pairs to face a pregnancy, the first being Christine Nelson and Shane McKay, the second being Craig Manning and Manny Santos, the third being Liberty Van Zandt and J.T. Yorke ,the fifth being Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy, the sixth was Miles Hollingsworth III and Lola Pacini *They are both good friends with Clare, Dave Turner, Connor DeLaurier, and Alli Bhandari. *K.C. and Jenna remained friends since season 11.5. *Dave referred to them as a power couple. **This only applied when Jenna was on the Power Squad. *Jenna had a good relationship with K.C.'s mother. *K.C. was the first ex-boyfriend of Clare's that Jenna went after. *K.C. was against giving up their son Tyson for adoption. *Jenna hit K.C. in the face with her guitar and gave him a bruise to the face *Both had a role in getting Holly J. Sinclair and Sav Bhandari back together in Halo (2). *They were seen in the Season 11 opening credits together, along with their son Tyson. *Jenna considers K.C. and Lisa family, as she admitted before they left Toronto. *Jenna is now dating K.C.s best friend Connor DeLaurier . *In Rusty Cage (2), it is shown that K.C. still thinks about Tyson and/or possibly still visits him because he mentions Tyson to Jenna before leaving Toronto with his mother. *This relationship ended K.C. and Clare's relationship and temporarily ended Jenna and Clare's friendship. Quotes *K.C.: "When I see something I want, I go after it." - Heart Like Mine (1) *Jenna: "Everyone's staring..." K.C.: "Because you're the most beautiful one here." - Halo (2) *K.C.: "If it weren't for you, we'd still be struggling to take care of a baby, and now we can do anything. It's just been hard for me to move on. It seems so easy for you." Jenna: "It's not; I miss him, too...everyday." - Need You Now (2) *Jenna: "K.C., that girl collects boys like people collect ringtones." - 99 Problems (2) Gallery 331966 1259030908298 full.jpg 435.png|link=b 679px-Kenna4.png Ee3.png Vlcsnap-6971279.png Breakaway00071.png Degrassi-episode-five-06.jpg 625x352-degrassi-1121-kc-jenna-goodbye-tyson.jpg kenna44444.jpg kenna33333.jpg kenna22222.jpg KC_And_Jenna_At_The_Dot_In_Their_Degrassi_Uniforms.jpg tumblr_l6neqlkpta1qc8lhko1_500.jpg Jenna-and-K-C-degrassi-kc-23239836-467-700.jpg Jenna-and-KC.jpg Degrassi-Question-3.jpg 2vlpe1i.jpg dtng101718-1.jpg D9_ep-911-912_2146.jpg Carnival5.jpg BASKETBALL.jpg 00403.jpg 226.png Halo-pt-2-4.jpg Kcjennafaggot.png D11 may 17th ss 0213.jpg.jpg D11 may 17th ss 0657.jpg.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1116-jenna.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1116-kc.jpg Degrassi lose 04hr.jpg Tumblr lpqq2udEAq1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Drop-the-world-part-1-kc-3w4.jpg Kenna season 10.jpg Kc.PNG Degrassi-episode-17-02.jpg Degrassi-episode-17-06.jpg Degrassi-episode-17-15.jpg Jesus-etc-pt2-7-kc-jenna-wo1.jpg Ksajhdkj.png 345345.PNG 54342.PNG 54654.PNG 56443.PNG 56457.PNG 64546.PNG 6545466.PNG Not so spoiler.jpg 3233.PNG 198px-BASKETBALL.jpg kc and jenna.png kc and jenn.jpg k and j.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1120-kc.jpg Normal s10e06 245.jpg Kennaweloveya.jpg KCJennaTyson.png 454f.png 4643.png 4644c.png 444.png 5464.png 4443f.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg 64645.JPG 45654f.jpg 353ds.jpg 46df.jpg 44553f.jpg 4545f.jpg 564fdfw.jpg 786ss.jpg 9879nk.jpg 6786h.jpg 998h.jpg 9877h.jpg 876h.jpg 9879h.jpg 445d.jpg e54.jpg 565rd.jpg x5zdd4.jpg tumblr_m52bvtM7pL1qzslygo4_250.png 876t.jpg 45654fg.jpg 565r.jpg 87uij.jpg tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo3_1280.jpg 87uy.jpg 0989.jpg 6898.jpg 687hj.jpg 890d.jpg Jenna-and-KC.jpg Jenna-and-K-C-degrassi-kc-23239836-467-700.jpg Fgfgdfgfg.jpg Normal season93.jpg Dg121314-3.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg KJ.jpg Kenna389.jpg Kenna92.jpg ConnorKCJenna02.jpg teetv.jpg etee.jpg retetet.jpg eteteee.jpg ertee.jpg ddfdd.jpg e444.jpg eedd.jpg Tumblr mameif5KEd1rdyrivo3 1280.jpg Image216.jpg kenna3.jpg 09 (11).jpg 05 (12).jpg 10 (6).jpg Degrassi S11E00 Nowhere To Run HDTV XviD.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Screen Shot 2012-12-21 at 10.03.15 PM.png 44-clare-1.jpg 0049.jpg 0335.jpg Kc jenna season 10 degrassi.jpg Kc and jenna degrassi season 10.png Normal 1007 (36).jpg jenna-kc-degrassi-jenna-and-kc-15513421-300-225.jpg hennah.jpg Season9-GALLERY_282629.jpg 00403.jpg 03-Degrassi-918-kc.jpg 12-Degrassi-918-kc-jenna.jpg 09-Degrassi-918-kc-jenna.jpg 02-Degrassi-918-kc-clare-jenna.jpg JK.jpg jenna-kc-degrassi-jenna-and-kc-15514106-580-342.jpg jenna-kc-degrassi-jenna-and-kc-15465365-602-413.jpg 588px-Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg Kenna.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h46m21s92.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35207.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35203.jpg 6754.PNG Jenna And KC.png KC, Jenna, Lady.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.08.26 AM.png Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg Jesus etc2..png 09 (1).jpg Degrassi lose 05hr.jpg Tumblr lpqq1sIvvr1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Xxf.jpg Kcjenna.jpg Vlcsnap-108418.png Degrassi-lookbook-1109-jenna.jpg Breakaway00026.png Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Parents Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts